


Yang trashed

by SatanicViolator



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Mild Gore, Ryona, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Yang trashed

As one of the men grabbed Yang from behind, the other sunk his fist into hel belly. A hit was hard, blonde felt like she was about to puke with her guts. She bowed down in half. In the same moment she was hit in her head, falling down on the cold, dirty floor.   
One of men grabbed a handful of her golden hair and and jerked her painfuly up. The other kicked her right between her legs. She made a lound cry and his heavy, metal shoe hit her pussy.   
Another kick causes even more pain. Man releases her and she falls on earth. Both men begun to kick her, breaking her ribs and leaving bruises all over her body. One of the kicks reached her face. She could feel some of her teeth in her mouth moving.  
"Bitch is pretty tough" said one of the men and produced a pair of pliers. His pal removed Yang's shoes. He held beaten girl as his friend took her left feet into his hand and put her small toe between the pliers. Moment later her pain filled cry was heard as man crushed her toe.   
"What a sweet music slut makes" he grinned and continued, working on her toes, givng Yang a pain she never experienced before.   
With her toes ruined, men removed her artificial hand.   
"You won't need this anymore, cunt" said one of them, while the other produced big, spiked dildo. They lowered her shorts and rammed monster into her ass. She cried even louder as the big sex toy ruined her anal hole. They it fixed with straps, making it extra hard to remove.  
They left broken and beaten Yang in the pile of filth in the corner of the dark alley.


End file.
